Reap What You Sow
by AspiringWritesFanfics
Summary: Sebastian loses everything after threatening Rachel with that photo of Finn and is kicked out of his home. Forced to attend McKinley High, Sebastian wants to give up and accept his fate as a loner, until Tina decides she wants a gay best friend. Sebastian x Tina friendship. Sebangst.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Comments**: Okay, I know I should be working on A Night of Neglect, but this damn plot bunny was infecting my mind and I just couldn't get this bastard to leave, so I had to write it down on here. Basically, I've wanted to do a story featuring my two favorite _Glee_ characters: Sebastian Smythe and Tina Cohen-Chang. OMG they would be adorable BFFs, right? Sebastina FTW! This fic is mostly Sebastian-centric since my last fic is Tina-centric. I don't know when I'll be updating it, but I'm going to try and do both ANON and this fic. It's really angsty, and I hope I don't get too overdramatic and if I do, please tell me. I don't want it to be like how I characterized Blaine in my last story as some sobbing mess (although, that _was_ funny). I'm not really sure what will happen, the story normally just comes out as soon as I put my fingers on the keyboard. The pairings right now are undetermined. Sebastian can be with anyone: Sam, Puck, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, or even Santana. Tina will probably break-up with Mike in this story, as much as I like Tike, I'm not a big shipper of it or any canon couples for that matter. Crackshipper for life.

**Summary**: Following the Finn photo scandal, Sebastian Smythe loses everything in a single night. He gets kicked out of Dalton and worse, his father kicks him out of the house. Forced to live with his religious and homophobic aunt over in Lima, Sebastian now must attend McKinley High School, the pit of his very own personal hell. There, he faces bullying by the hockey team, dumpster dives, locker shoves, and the ever-infamous slushie facials. New Directions treat him coldly, and revel in the karma that he had coming. Miserable and alone, Sebastian feels he should give up, until one day Tina finds him in a vulnerable state and decides to befriend him. Although cautious, Sebastian finds an unexpected bond with Tina, and they go through the best and worst of times together as best friends.

**Warnings**: This fic is rated M because of strong language, some vulgar conversations about sex, possible underage alcohol use, and other suggestive content. It may contain a sex scene or two later on. If homosexuality makes you uncomfortable, then don't read this fanfiction. Instead, take that precious time to hang your homophobic head in shame and think about what a horrible person you are.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Sebastian Smythe couldn't believe this was happening. It all happened so fast that he never took much time to register it all. It was just a joke; a stupid bluff. He wasn't really going to do it, so he didn't see the big deal in it all. The Dean of Dalton Academy had warned him after the slushie-gate that any more misconduct and there would be serious consequences. Naturally, being the smirking, cocky little bastard that he was, Sebastian didn't really pay attention and shrugged it off. All he knew was that he had beaten the system, the so-called 'zero-tolerance' on bullying, and he was feeling like the king of the world.

That all came crashing down the week before Regionals, a few days after Sebastian had met up with Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel at the Lima Bean with a "scandalous" photo of Rachel's fiancé, Finn Hudson, in the nude wearing very tacky pink pumps. The photo, of course was fake, but Sebastian's aggressive and manipulative nature somehow managed to make the hollow threat seem a lot worse than it really was. Those little misfit toys at that joke choir, Nude Erections, went to Dean Whitaker with this information, and Sebastian had found himself sitting opposite to the Dean with his stern-looking father, State's Attorney Andrew Smythe, by his side.

Sebastian was never one to be scared, but he had to admit that being in the Dean's office a second time with his father had made him a little nervous. However, if his father ever taught him anything, it was never show weakness. So Sebastian kept his face stoic as he heard what the Dean had to say. His father, to say the least, was not impressed with what he had to hear from the short, balding man in front of him. Although Andrew Smythe did not show an ounce of emotion on his face, Sebastian could sense that his father was livid, and for once, he was scared. Scared of what his father will do...to him.

What completely came out of the blue was what Dean Whitaker had to say next. He didn't hear the sentence, but he did catch the words "expulsion" and "effective immediately." Apparently, threatening to post nude photos, fake or not, on the Internet in an attempt to get a rival show choir to bow out of a competition is considered "show choir terrorism," and that was probably the dumbest thing Sebastian had ever heard. Nevertheless, his expulsion was imminent and that was that.

His father looked at his son with a cold look. His father had already given him a lot of flak for Sebastian's homosexuality (because in his father's mind, being a homosexual just made you seem like a pussy), his constant relationships with other men, some of whom were much older than him, his constant late night bar-hopping, and his participation in a show choir. He even let the fact that Sebastian had almost blinded another student go. This, however, was the last straw.

The ride home was painfully silent. Not a word was said between the two Smythes. Sebastian never once looked at his father, and Andrew never once looked at his son. By the time they finally got home to their mansion house, Andrew demanded for Sebastian to take a seat in the kitchen. Not wanting to argue, Sebastian did what he was told and tried to remain calm. Sebastian figured that if he smooth-talked his father a bit, that he could get off with a simple punishment, like no TV or no going out or no car for a month would suffice for the now-former Warbler. A long time had passed, and Sebastian had heard a faint voice in the next room and assumed that his father was talking on the phone, probably with his campaign manager to apologize for missing a day to attend the Dean's office. His father eventually walked into the kitchen with a bottle of scotch and a glass in hand, looking annoyed.

"Sebastian," his father said, uncharacteristically calm, "We need to discuss a few things."

"I completely agree," Sebastian said coolly. "I think that I deserve to be revoked of my privileges for a month or two months, whichever."

"I don't think so."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprise, still with a calm face. He almost smirked, but caught himself. Maybe he could get off without a single punishment. He decided to play it cool. "Oh?"

Andrew nodded his head as he took a long sip of his drink and sat across from his son and shot him a glare. This took Sebastian by surprise, but again, he did not show emotion. "Yes, I don't think it's a good idea to take away your car or your TV or whatever things you're used to."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sebastian. I think I've taught you all that I can and while I can definitely see a little bit of myself in you, your goals, however, are what I would call _misguided_." Another long sip. "Sebastian, your actions lately have really taken me by surprise. First of all, I never accepted your little phase of being gay. It's not normal and I really don't know why I ever let you indulge in such abnormalities." Sebastian was internally angry. He didn't care about what his father thought of his "lifestyle," but he hated it when he talked to him like some business partner he was about to let go. "But I let you do what you want, in hopes that you'd be able to get everything out of the way. When you joined that stupid choir of yours, I almost laughed."

Sebastian's eyes darkened. The Warblers were not stupid. Sebastian made sure they were ten times better than when Blaine Anderson was leading them. Blaine. Sebastian hated him and at the same time wanted to bang him into the mattress like no other. He may have been an innocent kid with a stupid hair-do and an even stupider fashion sense, but he was hot and Sebastian wanted to tap that. Just for one night, then he could send him back to that little gay face, Kurt Hummel. Blech. Sebastian didn't know how someone as hot as Blaine could be with somebody as... well, someone like _Kurt_. And he actually had the nerve to deny his advances in favor of being a "loyal boyfriend" to that transvestite? What a crock of bullshit.

Sebastian was pulled out of his thoughts by his father when he commenced with his little speech. "Then these little incidents started occurring," Mr. Smythe continued, "First that Anderson boy almost getting blinded—I had to pay for his medical expenses just to shut his parents up—and then _this_? You threatened a girl, an ugly one at that, with fake pictures of her fiancé just so they could forfeit your little singing competition?" A bigger sip this time. "If you're going to commit extortion, Sebastian, do it for the worthwhile people and for the worthwhile prizes. _This_ was just pathetic." A horrible sneer on his father's face appeared.

Routinely, his father always expressed some kind of disappointment and Sebastian would pretend like he cared what the man thought. Still, he kept his cool and finally spoke with a confident smirk on his face. "So what happens now?"

He was starting to get bored, and if his father wasn't going to take his privileges away, he might as well drown out this bad day with a few bottles of beer and a hot twink down at Scandals.

"I'm glad you asked," his father replied, "Because I want you to pack up as many things as you can and get out of this house."

And for the first time ever in his life, he faltered. For years, he perfected his father's poker face, never once showing emotion for even the most dastardly of deeds. One time, when he was eight, he pushed a kid, Jacob Goodall, off the jungle gym during recess because the jungle gym was his to play with and his alone. He didn't show a single ounce of emotion for Jacob when had to get seven stitches on his head after he fell face first into the gravel. He was unapologetic, and that wasn't ever going to change. But now, Sebastian found himself losing his poker face.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"You heard me."

Instinctively, Sebastian let out a small chuckle. "This is a joke, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking, young man?" His father all but yelled.

Oh, God. Oh, God, no! Not the Voice! Sebastian hated the Voice. If there was anything in the world that scared the cold-hearted Sebastian Smythe, it was the Voice. It was the same voice his father used only when he was truly angry with him. He had been terrified of that voice since the Goodall incident. When he had gotten home that day, his father, drink in hand, scolded him with that voice. He remembered when his dad roughly grabbed him by his left arm and bent him over his knee. Most kids, after being bad, would get spanked and feel a stinging sensation on their bottoms which were left with a red handprint. But not Sebastian. When Sebastian was on his father's knee, his father hit him hard with an open palm on his lower back, and it hurt so badly. There was no red handprint or slight stinging sensation, but a fat purple bruise and a throbbing pain.

And to make matters worse, his little arm was being twisted during the punishment, leaving a nasty yellowish bruise on his underdeveloped bicep. His father's knee had dug into his ribs the entire time, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. As with any kid, he wailed like a newborn child and that's when his father used the Voice again.

"Stop crying! Babies cry! Are you a baby?" his father had shouted to him, before smacking the young Sebastian on the jaw. "Stop crying! Do you hear me?"

Young Sebastian clamped his hands over his mouth in an attempt to stop his uncontrollable sobbing. He was in so much pain that he could barely breathe and he was shuddering so much from behind his little fingers. When his father was not satisfied by his son's constant blubbering, he hit him one more time on his hip, earning a small squeal of pain, but effectively shutting up the young boy.

"Now, you're not going to be acting like that again, are you?" Andrew asked his son, who shook his head wildly. "You are a Smythe, and Smythe's don't behave that way; do you understand?" Sebastian nodded his head before his father let him run off to his room.

That voice. That horrible voice was probably the only thing that truly scared him. It was like in that Stephen King novel, _It_. If the monster in that book took the form of Sebastian's greatest fear, it wouldn't be a killer clown or mummy or a teen werewolf, it would be his father using only that voice. It had been a long time since his dad had ever talked to him that way, so hearing it for the first time almost made Sebastian cry right in front of him. But crying in front of his father would only anger him even more, and he'd feel lousy and feel like an even bigger disappointment than he already was.

"W-what? I don't—I don't understand," Sebastian said, finally showing his emotions. "You're kicking me out?"

"That is exactly what I'm doing."

"B-but... Dad—"

"Shut up," his father snarled, "I don't want to hear your smart mouth. You're going to enroll in public school over in Lima. I just got off the phone with your Aunt Maggie and I convinced her—with my wallet, of course—to let you stay at her house until you graduate next year."

Sebastian wanted to throw up. His Aunt Maggie was crazy religious and an unpleasant woman to be around. If his father was considered homophobic, she was ten times worse. When he first came out at fourteen, his aunt offered to send him to a "correction camp" to "fix" him. At Thanksgiving dinner, she would always be the one to say grace and made sure to mention to God to have mercy on her "brother's son's soul for his abnormality," which embarrassed him and his father to no end. His dad was more embarrassed because of him, than his sister's antics, because why should he get mad at her for Sebastian's wrong-doing, right? During Christmas time, she always bought extravagant gifts for her nieces and nephews and neglected to get anything nice for Sebastian, and instead gave him brochures for the straight camps or little Jesus figurines which Sebastian had lots of fun breaking with his BB gun. He would've loved nothing more than to spit in his horrid aunt's face and tell her to fuck off, but never did because his dad would get mad at him and use the Voice again.

"D-dad, don't do this," Sebastian almost sobbed out.

Rolling his eyes, Andrew got up from the table to refill his glass. "Sebastian, I don't really know the protocol for this type of situation, but let me put it to you in layman's terms: You are not my son anymore. Pack as much of your shit as you can and wait in the living room. Your aunt will be here in about an hour."

Sebastian sat in his seat, stunned. It wasn't until his father got frustrated and slammed his hand on the table, startling his _former_ son out of his daze. "NOW SEBASTIAN!" It was the Voice again, and Sebastian found himself on auto-pilot, jumping to his feet and running to his bedroom.

When he got there, he stared at his room with watery eyes. It was much larger than any normal teenager's bedroom and practically screamed "spoiled rich kid." It was also uncommonly clean. Their former maid, Rosalita, was wonderful at her job, which almost made Sebastian feel bad for having her deported after she had found his twink magazines and showed them to his father. _Almost_.

Sebastian wanted nothing more than to jump into his bed, pull the covers over his head and forget this day ever happened. But he couldn't. He was being thrown out of his own home. It finally registered to him that yesterday night was the very last night he slept in this bed, with it's amazing satin sheets and duvet, and wonderfully soft. For a guy who's on his back very often, this was the perfect bed to fuck in. He wasn't going to be sneaking in any more slutty boys into his room anymore. Those days are over.

After letting the initial shock pass through, Sebastian finally started packing his things. He started with the essentials like his laptop and plug, his iPod, his Blackberry phone (was his dad going to cut that off, too?), and his toothbrush, then he started taking other, more personal things like his trophies from his days on the polo and lacrosse teams, his academic awards and photos of him shaking the National Honor Society department head's hand. His scholastic achievements were definitely something to be envied by the other Dalton boys. He was going places.

Holy shit! His expulsion from Dalton will go on his permanent record! No college university will take him now. He was supposed to go to Harvard and study law, get a degree, and become one of the top lawyers in the country. And he was going to be so rich that hundreds of slutty boys were going to be on their knees, begging him to sleep with them. But that was all a fantasy now. His future was fucked. He was fucked. In less than twenty-four hours, his entire life was ruined...

And it was all his fault. He did this to himself. Karma came at him like a fucking bitch and he deserved every second of it.

Fat tears spilled from his alluring green eyes as he packed up his clothes, starting from his casual wear to his nicer outfits that he wore when he went out to Scandals. He had about half an hour left, so he decided to check out his Facebook as an outlet from reality. He didn't want to post his thoughts or make some snarky updates because he just wasn't in the mood, so he settled on checking out the daily lives of his 2,341 friends on Facebook. Hey, he can't help it if he's popular. Scrolling through the news feed, one currently active post caught his eye.

**Thad "TheBad" Harwood** to **Trent Nixon  
**dude! did you hear what happened to sebastian?  
Like - Comment  
(_Nicholas Duval, Trent Nixon and 104 others like this_)  
**Nicholas Duval**: I heard! Serves the bastard right (_80 people like this_)  
**Jeffrey Anthony Sterling**: Nick, be nice  
**Nicholas Duval**: Come on, babe. It's no secret how much everyone hates him (_54 people like this_)  
**Jeffrey Anthony Sterling**: It's still mean :(  
**Thad "TheBad" Harwood**: nick's right, jeff. seb's a totall asshole. no one likes him and everyone says stuff about him when he's not looking (_42 people like this_)**  
Trent Nixon**: I am laughing right now. Total karma. (_77 people like this_)  
**Thad "TheBad" Harwood**: especially after what he did to blaine. poor guy (_22 people like this_)  
**Sebastian Smythe**: You realize I can see this, don't you? Genius.  
**Trent Nixon**: I'm sorry, Sebastian, but we should've told you this a long time ago. (_13 people like this_)  
**Trent Nixon**: You are a bully and a tyrant and I am happy you are a gone. (_102 people like this_)  
**Sebastian Smythe**: Trent, you have a cat named Dutchess Chubbyburg and you look like a gay Chris Farley in a monkey suit. Don't give me shit.  
**Trent Nixon**: Fuck you! You were never anyone's friend! (_99 people like this_)  
**Thad "TheBad" Harwood**: yeah sebastin your a jerk and deserve what you get (_76 people like this_)  
**Sebastian Smythe**: And you have horrible typing skills. Seriously, this is Facebook, not an IM chat. No need to type like a retard.  
**Jeffrey Anthony Sterling**: Sorry about what happened Seb :( (_1 person likes this_)  
**Nicholas Duval**: Jeff don't apologize to him! He's a total dick. (_32 people like this_)  
**Sebastian Smythe**: At least my dick is getting some. Jeffy's not putting out for you Nick.  
**Nicholas Duval**: Screw you Sebastian! Jeff was the only one here that was nice to you and you're going to call him out like that? For once in your life, stop being an asshole! (_82 people like this_)

Sebastian was ready to come back with another response until his comment didn't go through, and he realized that Trent had effectively blocked him from his Facebook. So much for his outlet from reality. Those power-bottom twinks were all phonies. At least Sebastian was never afraid to speak his mind and tell it like it is. How can they all be so fake to him? Worst he could do to them was have their parents canned from their jobs and black-list them all over Ohio. Other than that, they shouldn't be afraid to be honest with him, right? Damn them. He didn't know why it hurt learning all this, about how they really felt. It shouldn't. He never really liked them. Still, he couldn't help the small tracks of tears going down his face.

If his father saw him now, he would really get an earful—Wait a minute. Is Andrew still his _father_? Was he even a Smythe anymore? Was he forever to be known as Sebastian Andrew Nobody? This was all too much to take in. He couldn't stand it. Why is this happening? Why can't they just give him one more chance? Maybe he can go downstairs and convince his dad to give him one last chance.

Sebastian sighed to himself, defeated. That would never work. Once Andrew Smythe decided on something, he was never going to change his mind. His father never did anything rash without mulling it over first, so if Andrew was going to kick his _former_ son out of the house, he had been thinking about it for a while. So did that mean he was already planning this? Did he already know that Sebastian was going to screw up like this? Or was he waiting for the perfect opportunity? The right reason to kick him out? If so, this was as good of a chance as any.

"W-why?" Sebastian begged out loud to nothing. No one could hear his pleas. "P-please. Please, let this be a dream."

A faint honking could be heard just outside, and Sebastian looked out of his window to see his Aunt Maggie's pale-beige Imapla; a disgusting color for a car that nice. His father's booming voice called out to him, and then reality finally sunk in. This was it. This was the last time he'd ever see his room, his house, his neighborhood. He was going to the pit of hell that was Lima. The shit stain of Ohio. The shark tank for a wounded fish like him. His entire life was slipping away.

He carried his things down the stairs. His father was standing by the door way, arms crossed. If he felt anything, any remorse for his former son, he didn't show it. He kept it well-hidden. Unlike Sebastian, his father never falters. Even in the worst of times. Sebastian took small steps toward the exit, passing the gigantic living room that he'd never see again, past the many art collections and paintings that he'd never be able to admire again, and past the portrait of his family, which actually looked more emotionless and distant than what was originally intended.

He turned to his dad and leaned in to hug him. "Bye dad."

A hand went to his chest and roughly shoved him away. "Fags hug. Unlike you, I'm not a fag," his father said coldly. "Don't call or come back, you'll upset your mother."

That was like taking a knife to the gut. It hurt like nobody's business and he had to live with that for the rest of his life. He left the house for the final time and walked down the stone steps toward his aunt's car which had its trunk open. Her face was caked with too much make-up and she wore a fake blonde wig and a bright red dress. On her neck was a gold chain with a big, ugly cross on it. She looked at him with fake pity, though inside, Sebastian knew she didn't feel bad for him at all. She probably expected it to happen sooner or later. Bitch.

"Hurry up, it's getting late," she snapped as she got back into her car. When he was done, he got into the passenger's seat, put his seatbelt on, and let his mind go numb.

* * *

**Author's Comments**: There it is. What did you guys think? Hope you liked and read _A Night of Neglect_ on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Comments**: Well, hello guys! I've finally decided to update this story. So, the pairing for Sebastian is still up in the air. If you can give me any suggestions, I'll take them into consideration. Even though it seems like Sebby is hitting on Jeff in this chapter, it doesn't mean they'll end up together. It's just Sebastion being Sebastian. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Arriving at his aunt's house was awkward and torturous. Aunt Maggie had the radio on to some religious station and Sebastian was treated to either a lengthy reading from the Bible or some retarded song about Jesus loving you. Sebastian was unable to count the many times he had rolled his eyes. Eventually, his depression turned to anger and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to shout and scream and toss things around like a kid throwing a temper tantrum after being denied a toy he wanted. They had gotten to her house about an hour later, and Sebastian found himself moving into the spare bedroom which was adorned with various religious posters and pictures and more figurines. It was much smaller than his room and instead of a king-sized bed with satin sheets, he had a twin-sized bed with an itchy quilt.

The cheap perfume that his Aunt Maggie wore made the entire house smell like a grandma, and he wanted nothing more than to escape back to his old house. Thinking about it made Sebastian depressed again. He still couldn't believe this happened. It was Friday night and he would be starting school on Monday, according to his aunt. At McKinley High School; as if things couldn't get any worse. He was going to the very same school that housed those talentless freaks who think that singing out their feelings and treating each other like a family and holding hands will make themselves feel less like losers. Sebastian bitterly hoped that they all end up bussing tables or work at a drive-thru when they get older. If he can't be happy, why should everyone else be?

When the day finally came, Sebastian wanted to stay in bed, but after being repeatedly hit on the shoulder with a large Bible by his aunt, he got up and got ready for hell—er, I mean _school_. He decided to dress casually; dark skinny jeans that hugged his ass and left little to the imagination, a white button up shirt covered by a striped long-sleeved shirt. He his hair looked amazing as always and Sebastian realized that if he was going to attend, dare he say it, _public school_, he was going to maintain his look of superiority because no matter what had happened over the weekend, he was still better than all of those economically-challenged failures put together.

To his eternal shame, he had to take the bus. A _public_ school bus. He didn't have his Jaguar anymore and there was no way his dad would've ever let him keep it. So now he was forced to endure public transportation. He sat in the front, not wanting to go near the back where the losers like the band geeks and the burnouts sat. After what seemed like hours on this poor people's vehicle, they finally arrived at McKinley. Sebastian scrunched his nose in disgust. This place smelled like middle class.

Giving the school a once-over, his eyes fell on the student parking lot and widened in shock. Arriving in a rather nice-looking Lincoln Navigator was Gayface Hummel with his arm linked around his boyfriend's, Blaine Anderson. Following closely behind them were their friends, Porsche Johnson or whatever that J-Hud wannabe's name was and that random Asian wallflower girl. Great, just great. They're never going to let him live this down if they saw him. And the worst part is, he wouldn't have the amazing comebacks like he'd used to have because he was at his lowest and they would know it.

He hoped to get through the day without seeing any of those losers. But, of course, things weren't exactly working in his favor lately.

**glee**

Tina Cohen-Chang sat in the back row in glee club like always, busying herself with a nail file and absentmindedly listening in on Mercedes and Kurt talk about the things they bought on their latest shopping spree, when Santana Lopez practically ran into glee club with a staggering Brittany trying to keep up with her. A smirk was displayed on her face and Tina knew that she had some juicy gossip that she was just dying to tell everyone.

"You are never going to believe who I just saw in Mrs. Hagberg's first period History class," the Latina started, unable to control her excitement.

"I thought they fired Mrs. Hagberg," Sam started.

"No, she was just in rehab for a couple of weeks for her Xanax addiction," Santana waved the blonde off, "Anyway, I was walking to the office after I told Mr. Breckner to go fuck himself when he made us take that outrageous pop quiz today for Physics."

"We have a pop quiz today in Physics?" Sam whined.

"One more time, Trouty Mouth," the feisty cheerleader warned, shutting the big-mouthed blonde up. "And guess who I saw sitting in the front row of Hagberg's class when I walked right passed it?" The glee club didn't answer. They simply shrugged their shoulders and looked at the Latina expectantly. "Sebastian Smythe!"

If any of them were only half-listening to the co-head Cheerio's speech, this would have certainly got their attention. Even Tina, who never had any direct contact with the Warbler as everyone else, was interested to hear what was going.

"Are you sure?" Finn Hudson asked incredulously from his spot next to his fiancée, Rachel Berry, who looked equally stunned.

"Yes! I guess that posh boy school finally came to their senses and kicked his sorry butt out of there and now he he's coming here!" Santana all but laughed maniacally.

"You know, I was just talking with a few of the Warblers on Facebook," Blaine started, "And they mentioned that Sebastian was expelled."

"Serves him right," Kurt sneered, lacing his fingers in his boyfriend's. "But if I'd have known ahead of time that getting him kicked out of Dalton would result in him coming here, I probably wouldn't have reported him in the first place."

"Oh, this is going to be perfect!" Santana smiled mischievously, "I'll make sure the Cheerios, and the football and the hockey teams get him good! I am practically wetting my panties over the possibilities!"

"I used to wet my panties all the time, so I stopped wearing any," Brittany chimed in with a dazed look in her eye, "Plus, it was hard for me to remember how to put them on."

Tina allowed the glee club to banter back and forth about how they were going to make Sebastian's life miserable at McKinley, while she commenced with filing her nails. Truth be told, she didn't think very highly of Sebastian Smythe, but he technically never did anything directly bad to her so she there was really no reason for her to hate him intensely as the others. Really if any of them have a personal vendetta against the meerkat-faced rich boy, it was Blaine, Finn, Kurt, Rachel, and Santana. So she didn't participate in the plotting of Sebastian's torture and instead listened to the many creative ideas they came up with, particularly Kurt and Santana, who both seemed to enjoy the idea of tormenting Sebastian a little too much.

**glee**

Tina walked into her calculus class, her final class of the day, and took a seat in the back as other students piled in. Suddenly, a tall, handsome boy with beautiful green eyes and soft-looking brown hair that was combed down walked in. She also saw that his shirt was slightly discolored, something she knew all too well as the mark of a slushie attack. It was Sebastian. The teacher greeted him like any teacher would for a new student and directed him to an open seat. Just her luck, the only available seat was right next to Tina in the back row. Her heart raced as he slowly made his way towards the open desk. For a moment, they locked eyes and she could tell that he recognized her, but she played it off like she didn't see him and tried to busy herself on her phone.

He pulled a chair and sat next to her without saying a word.

Sebastian was having a particularly bad first day. First, the football team was made up of a bunch of underdeveloped Neanderthals with nothing better to do than to terrorize students. Unfortunately for Sebastian, despite his tall stature, he found himself on the receiving end of a body check to the lockers. The same abusive treatment was given to him by the hockey team, who not only tackled him into the lockers but decided to "initiate" his transfer to McKinley with a grape slushie to the face.

It was freezing cold on his cheeks, and some of the syrup got into his eye. And to make things even more humiliating, everyone laughed at him including a bunch of anorexic-looking cheerleaders that were led by Carpet Muncher Lopez. He was pretty sure the Loser Ejaculations were already aware of his presence at the school as soon as he had walked in, so he had hoped to get through this day as quickly as possible without having to run into them. But wouldn't you know it; he had several classes with those freaks.

For his AP English class, he was stuck with that Asian guy that dances; he seemed like a mama's boy. For his Chemistry class, he shared it with that annoying girl who sings really bad and dresses like Snooki. Spicy or Candy or some retarded name. And to his amazing luck, he had AP European History with the one and only Gayface. Throughout that entire class period, he always caught Hummel smirking at him with a sense of superiority and it pissed him off to no end. He was always supposed to be better than him, never the other way around. Now with everything that has happened, he was stuck in his very own personal hell.

After enduring those awkward classes with them, he was hoping he could get into his last class without having to deal with any more of them. But, of course, somebody upstairs must really hate him because he ended up in Calculus sitting next to Tina Blowin' Wang. He chose not to stare at her, even though he caught her glancing at him a few times. What a fucking weirdo. When the time came to take notes, Sebastian was extremely frustrated to learn that he had lost his pencil from when that idiot with the mullet, Rick the Stick with a Tiny Dick, had pushed him into the lockers for the umpteenth time that day and knocked his stuff out of his bag.

He turned to his right to a fat girl with jet black-dyed hair, several face piercings, a tattoo-sleeve on her arm and a sour look on her face. Deciding that this obviously razor blade-loving girl was not worth his time, he turned back into his seat. The teacher was already discussing logarithms, and he really needed to get to work. Sighing to himself, he begrudgingly turned to Tina, who looked extremely nervous.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" he whispered out through clenched teeth, sounding like it literally pained him to say it. He didn't look at her, only at the floor.

She stared at him in surprise before tentatively handing him the pencil she currently had in her shaking hand. He took it without really looking at her and started scribbling his notes down. She pulled out another pencil from her messenger bag and got to work as well. They didn't say anything else to each other the entire class period and when the bell rang and students were starting to leave, Sebastian returned the pencil to her.

"Thanks," he mumbled before leaving.

Tina wanted to say "you're welcome," but she couldn't muster the strength to say anything.

**glee**

Sebastian's first day at public school was finally over, and he just wanted to go home and die. This day truly sucked without question. He didn't know what he could possibly do to make things better. This was probably the best things would get. He took out his phone and decided to text a few people. No one ever responded except Jeff, who had text him back a few hours later when Sebastian was in his _temporary_ bedroom working on his European History homework. Sebastian wasn't exactly the biggest Jeff fan. Although he was sweet and nice, he was kind of weird. He was totally in love with Nick and they were like a more attractive and less annoying Kurt and Blaine (the Gayface that is Kurt really brought those two down on the hotness scale), but he always found Jeff to be a strange person.

When Jeff was younger, he was bullied relentlessly at his old school for being gay, which led him to several bad choices in his life like an eating disorder and getting well-acquainted with the razor blade. At his therapist's request, Jeff would make a list of reasons about why he was important and not a loser, which, as Sebastian had ever-so-kindly pointed out to him one time, only made him seem like a bigger loser. Now surprisingly enough, Jeff didn't immediately go to his home to bawl his eyes out and practice the blood violin. Instead, he took Sebastian's advice and stopped making lists, and made sure to thank Sebastian for being so honest with him. In reality, Sebastian was just trying to be mean and actually wanted to see if little Jeffrey would cut himself again due to his biting words, but was disappointed when the boy returned his remarks with kindness. Better luck next time.

**From**: Jeff (Feb 20 6:47PM)  
_Hi Seb! How was your day? :)_

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He never understood why Jeff was so cheery all the time, especially with his emotional instability. What a freak. Nevertheless, he was happy to have someone to vent to.

**To**: Jeff (Feb 20 6:50PM)  
_It sucked dick. What are the Warblers up to?_

**From**: Jeff (Feb 20 6:51PM)  
_Aww that's too bad :( and they just finished practicing a while ago. Thad and Nick took over for you._

Sebastian sneered. Thad and Nick were just waiting for the opportunity to take over. They hated that Sebastian just walked right in and took control over everything. That was probably why they hated him; they were jealous. Although, Sebastian's cruel, taunting treatment of a very clueless Jeff was probably another factor in Nick's hatred for him. It's not Sebastian's fault Nick's boyfriend is crazy; he was just kind enough to point it out.

**To**: Jeff (Feb 20 6:58PM)  
_Just perfect. I'm stuck in my own personal hell while those two cum dumpsters are trying to replace me._

**From**: Jeff (Feb 20 7:01PM)  
_Seb, that's not nice. :(_

**To**: Jeff (Feb 20 7:02PM)  
_Jeff, if you were my boyfriend, I'd be fucking you into your mattress until all the crazy left your body. You and Nick really should screw already. Might relieve some tension._

**From**: Jeff (Feb 20 7:05PM)  
_Aww you're so sweet Seb lol jk :)_

**To**: Jeff (Feb 20 7:06PM)  
_Whatever you emo freak._

**From**: Jeff (Feb 20 7:08PM)  
_You know, even though you act like a jerk, I can tell you're a nice person underneath._

**To**: Jeff (Feb 20 7:09PM)  
_And that is why you will never get laid. You're brainwashed into thinking the world is all sunshine and rainbows when in reality, life sucks. Your therapist should be the one committed._

**From**: Jeff (Feb 20 7:09PM)  
_I think you can be nice._

**To**: Jeff (Feb 20 7:10PM)  
_It's too late for me._

**From**: Jeff (Feb 20 7:11PM)  
_It's never too late. :D_

**To**: Jeff (Feb 20 7:13PM)  
_I was serious about fucking you BTW. Nick doesn't have to know._

**From**: Jeff (Feb 20 7:14PM)  
_Hehe. Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm good. If it makes you feel better, I'm still thankful for those times you were trying to make me happy._

Sebastian wanted to reply that he never tried to make Jeff feel better and had actually intended to make him to feel worse, but for some odd reason he decided against it. Instead, he opted for a different route. He went into his private bathroom, pulled down his trousers and started jerking himself until he stood at half-mast before taking a picture on his phone. He smirked as he admired his physique in the mirror in appreciation; he had the body of an underwear model and his dick was definitely something to be cocky about. Pun intended.

**To**: Jeff (Feb 20 7:19PM)  
_Whatever loser. Enjoy a pic of my cock._

**To**: Jeff (Feb 20 7:19PM)  
(Image Attached)

**From**: Jeff (Feb 20 7:20PM)  
_SEBASTIAN!_

**To**: Jeff (Feb 20 7:22PM)  
_Good night, sexy._

**From**: Jeff (Feb 20 7:24PM)  
_Goodnight :)_

**glee**

Sebastian's second day of school was comparably better than his first. At least this time, he was only body checked a minimal of nine times, keeping within the single digits, and the hockey team used up all of their slushies on several members of the glee club, which admittedly made Sebastian feel better, particularly when Kurt Hummel shrieked in horror over having red dye on his new Chiffon scarf (total knock off, by the way). Nevertheless, he was still sour about having to be a part of this whole public school experience and he wanted nothing more than to go back to his father, on his knees, and beg for a second chance. Though, that wasn't the best idea, seeing as how groveling like a peasant would only dissatisfy the man even further.

Throughout the day, he was text flirting Jeff, often typing inappropriate jokes and references to his cock.

**To**: Jeff (Feb 21 10:18AM)  
_Hope you enjoyed the pic. I'm sure your right hand was happy to have a night out._

**To**: Jeff (Feb 21 10:44AM)  
_I am so horny right now, I wish you were under my desk sucking me off._

**To**: Jeff (Feb 21 11:12AM)  
_Am I crazy to think that you are perhaps the only hot twink to ever attend Dalton? Besides me and Blaine of course._

**To**: Jeff (Feb 21 11:38AM)  
_I'll show you mine again if you show me yours. Well, I'd show you mine anyway._

**To**: Jeff (Feb 21 11:58AM)  
_I'm sitting in my chemistry class wishing I could fuck you over the lab table. Nice and hard._

**From**: Jeff (Feb 21 12:09PM)  
_:P_

**To**: Jeff (Feb 21 12:09PM)  
_I want you._

**From**: Jeff (Feb 21 12:15PM)  
_You can't have me! I'm taken ;)_

**To**: Jeff (Feb 21 12:16PM)  
_For now._

**From**: Jeff (Feb 21 12:22PM)  
_Lol. I love Nick_

**To**: Jeff (Feb 21 12:23PM)  
_I'm sure you do. Doesn't mean I can't try._

**From**: Jeff (Feb 21 12:28PM)  
_You tried doing that with Blaine._

**To**: Jeff (Feb 21 12:28PM)  
_He was hot. So are you._

**From**: Jeff (Feb 21 12:30PM)  
_But you're always mean to me :)_

**To**: Jeff (Feb 21 12:33PM)  
_I'm not good with feelings. I'm mean because I'm horny._

**From**: Jeff (Feb 21 12:35PM)  
_You must be horny all the time then._

**To**: Jeff (Feb 21 12:35PM)  
_Now you understand me._

**From**: Jeff (Feb 21 12:36PM)  
_:*)_

**To**: Jeff (Feb 21 12:36PM)  
_:)_

Sebastian had stopped texting for a while after that conversation. All the flirting was starting to make him think he actually had feelings for the emo Warbler, which he absolutely did not. However, it was fun messing with the naïve boy's mind and getting him to think he liked him. It was no different from all the other times he did it with the underclassmen Warblers. He was just looking to relieve some tension.

The day passed by quickly, much to Sebastian's delight, and he found himself sitting in Calculus class earlier this time around. The teacher, Mrs. Roden, had assigned the students to partner up with the person sitting next to them for an assignment. Wouldn't you know it, he was stuck with Random Asian Girl as his partner. If he ever wanted to find a random cliff and jump off it (or push her off it, whichever), it was now. Tina didn't look all too thrilled to be his partner either, but still tried her best to be professional and work with him, even if she did find it uncomfortable.

They eventually finished their assignment earlier than the other students and waited for the teacher to give them any further instructions. They sat in awkward silence for a while now until Tina couldn't take it anymore.

"So..." she started casually, "How, um, how have things been going for you?"

Sebastian leered at her, which almost made her pee herself. She felt like a little lamb who just walked in on a sleeping lion. He gave her the ugliest sneer and replied nastily, "I am just dandy. Spending time in public school, where the rooms smell like piss and vomit and the students are uncivilized primates, is exactly how I wanted to go about my education."

Rolling her eyes, Tina whispered, "You know, this entire thing is your fault, right? You can't hate the glee club for something you did."

"Sure I can," the gay teen snapped, "They ruined my life, so why shouldn't I hate them?"

"_You_ ruined your life," the Asian shot back, "And if anyone has a right to hate anyone, it's us to you!"

"Whatever, Long Duk Dong. I don't need your approval."

"You're a jerk."

"I get that a lot."

"I'm sure you do."

"I take it as a compliment."

"You're a lot like Santana," Tina pointed out, earning an ugly look from Sebastian, "She takes being called a bitch as a compliment."

"I am nothing like that Rug Doctor. She likes vagina, which in my opinion is an unholy abomination created by men with underdeveloped brains because they don't realize that dick is a much more pleasant organ to play with. Vaginas are gross and disgusting to look at, and plus it's not as fun trying to suck on them like it is with a nice, hard cock."

"You're gross."

"What? Like you've never played tongue tennis with your Asian boyfriend's three-inch pocky stick?" Sebastian smirked at Tina's offended reaction.

"First off, his penis, not that it's any of your business, is not small. That's just a horrible rumor about Asian men. And second, pocky sticks are Japanese. Mike and I are _Chinese_."

"Same thing. You're both socialists and you both eat rice with chopsticks."

"That's extraordinarily racist," Tina glared at the gay teen.

"If you want to feel better, I'll let you make an offensive gay joke to me and not care at all."

"I would never make fun of gay people," Tina claimed, "Kurt and Blaine are some of my best friends."

Sebastian gave her another look of disgust. He hated Kurt and Blaine, or _Klaine_ as stupid people like their glee club friends liked to refer to them as, so much. He didn't hate Blaine, but he hated that he was with Kurt. How dare that plastic-headed, Pee Wee Herman wannabe blow him off in favor of blowing that _thing_? Sebastian could've sworn that the Warblers said Blaine was out and proud, but then in walked his "boyfriend," who looked like he was halfway through his gender reassignment surgery, and he actually passes up an Adonis like him in favor of _that_? He just never got it.

"Your glee club is just a cesspool for burnouts and misfits who want to be accepted and feel less like losers so they don't have to resort to downing an entire bottle of Tylenol or slicing their wrists up to _numb the pain_," Sebastian all but sneered, "But if singing about how life is one big, gay rainbow of love keeps you from offing yourself despite the fact that the world is really a shitty place to live in, then whatever works for you retards."

Tina frowned. She wanted to retort with some sort of sarcastic comment or insult, but there was something that stopped her. There was something about the way Sebastian had made that statement that made her really think things through. He didn't really sound like his usual cocky or taunting self, He almost sounded... _bitter_. Like he hated the fact that other people were happy. Happier than him. And for a second, she almost felt pity. Maybe she was wrong, because the boy definitely did a good job of refraining to show any emotion other than malice, but she was starting to think that he was unhappy.

"Why are you so mean?"

"Because people like you are stupid and naïve, and it's fun slapping them in the face with a cold, hard reality check."

"Are you even happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm better than you at everything. At least people remember my name," Sebastian smirked, "I'm sure everyone's struggling to remember you even exist."

Tina wanted to cry right then and there, but she wasn't going to let the biting words get to her. Instead, she got bolder. "You're not happy." This statement made Sebastian glare at her, but she didn't falter. "You're bitter because your life sucks right now and you can't stand that other people are still living their lives happily."

"Fuck you."

"I'm right, aren't I? You want to be happy just like everyone else, but you're not because you're so angry with everything that's gone on and it's preventing you from having true peace."

Sebastian had heard enough. "Go to hell," he hissed at her as the bell rang. He packed up his things and stormed away, leaving the girl to ponder in her thoughts.

Watching him leave, she could tell that he was hurting inside, but he was never going to show his true emotions and would instead opt for cruelty and insults. In a way, she felt bad for him. He could probably really use a friend and Tina felt like she was almost crazy enough to take on that role.

* * *

**Author's Comments**: What did you think? If you leave a review, please suggest a pairing I could use. Try being creative instead of the obvious Seblaine or Kurtbastian or Sebofsky. I'm not saying I won't do those, but get creative. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Comments**: Hi guys! I'm back to update this chapter. Right now, I'm trying to focus on A Night of Neglect, so I'm going to update this chapter and then focus all my attention on that story for now. When I get done, I'll come back and update this sucker. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

After surviving his first week of school, Sebastian decided that he had to get a job, because he needed money to pay for his lunch and he certainly wasn't getting that from his aunt. He only had so many rolls of bills stashed away in his belongings, so he needed to start working in order to pay for his necessities. This was going to be hell as he had never worked a day in his life. Things just came to him whenever he demanded it. Life was just that simple for him. Until now. Now he had to go through the humiliation of walking into a store, newspaper folded to the Classifieds in hand, and start asking for a job. Sebastian wasn't surprised to learn that most of the places he went to were not currently hiring and the places that were, required work experience, which he had none of.

He settled on finding a job in the mall, which he saved as a last resort. The mall was a place the Warblers and McKinley students frequently visited, and if they ever caught him there... Well, he might as well just jump over the nearest ledge and be done with it. To his eternal shame, the places there weren't hiring or looking for him as a suitable worker either. It's almost as if he wasn't good enough to work at Victoria's Secret or Abercrombie & Fitch or Forever 21 or the fucking GAP. On his last stop, Spicy's, a little Italian restaurant (not as well known as Breadstix) that was located around the front entrance of the mall, he had walked in with high hopes to land a job there when he saw one of the last people he wanted to see: Tina Li-Wong-Cho. The girl was everywhere! It was like some form of evil Chinese voodoo magic was at work and she could appear and disappear at any given moment.

Sebastian turned his heel to leave when the said girl called out to him.

"Sebastian?" she said, surprised.

He stopped dead in his tracks and sighed before turning around. "Fa Mulan," he mumbled out through clenched teeth.

Tina rolled her eyes. She almost didn't recognize him; he wasn't dressed in his usual fancy dress wear. Instead, he wore a gray cardigan and dark maroon skinny jeans with a pair of thick-rimmed glasses and his hair was combed down again. This must be what he looks like at home when no one was looking. It suited him; it was casual and added a lot of character to him. The Dalton blazer and tie always made you seem like you were an emotionless robot with no soul or personality (see Blaine Anderson, pre-McKinley days).

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he slowly walked in.

"I was hungry and this place looked like it didn't suck as bad as the other places," he lied with his usual smirk.

Tina looked down at the newspaper in his hand, seeing the red pen marks that crossed out several ads for jobs. "Are you looking for a job?"

"No," Sebastian lied immediately, "I just want some shitty Italian food. Okay, Ann Wu?"

"I could help you get a job here," she offered, not falling for his lies.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What are you trying pull? Is this some kind of plot to humiliate me by your friends, Real L Word Lopez and Emmett from Queer As Folk?" Tina shook her head, but Sebastian didn't believe it. "Well, fuck you, Crouching Tiger. I'm not going to fall for it."

"I'm just being nice," Tina said simply.

"Go screw yourself with your boyfriend's allegedly not-small dick. I'm out of here." Sebastian turned his heel and left. Tina quickly informed her boss that she was going to take a small break and quickly ran out of the restaurant to catch up to Sebastian as he stomped towards the glass elevators.

"Sebastian, wait!"

"Leave me alone." He got into the elevator and pushed the button hoping that doors will close before the Asian girl could get in. Because nothing ever went his way nowadays, Sebastian watched as Tina managed to squeeze through before the doors closed.

"What do you want?"

"I was just trying to help!" Tina huffed out, a little out of breath.

"Why? I hate you," the former Warbler spat out viciously, "And you hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"STOP LYING TO ME," he yelled, thankful that no one could hear them from the elevator, "EVERYBODY HATES ME! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING FAKE?"

"I'm not being fake!"

"Yeah, you are! This is a trick, isn't it? You want me to bus tables and wash dishes so you can tell your friends about what a loser I've become, right? Well, screw you, Cho Chang! I'm not going to fall for it!"

The doors finally opened and he quickly exited the elevator and walked towards the food court to have a seat at one of the booths. Tina quickly followed him to where he sat as he flipped through his newspaper, which was wrinkled from the tight grip he had on it, and searched for a place he could potentially work at. She didn't really understand why she was so adamant to talk to him or convince him that she was being one hundred percent genuine with him, but she was determined to get that message through his thick skull.

She took a seat opposite of him and he tossed his paper down on the table and shot an annoyed look. "What the fuck do you want from me?" he seethed with his face red from anger.

"I promise you, I'm not being fake," Tina started. "I just... I kind of want to be your friend."

"You're an annoying stalker with friends that belong in a catalog for National Geographic and I'm an asshole who's used to getting what he wants by snapping his fingers at people like they're servants, so why the fuck would you think we could be friends?"

"I can tell you're unhappy," she said softly, and this made Sebastian even angrier.

"Stop it," he snarled, "Stop pretending you feel sorry for me because I don't need your fake pity and words of wisdom about how the world is a bright and sunny place with little bunnies and happy fun times."

"You can tell me, you know," she told him, ignoring his previous comment, "About why you're so sad. I won't tell anyone."

"Yes, you will," Sebastian barked out maliciously. "You think I'm stupid enough to fall for that? Let you think that you care about my feelings, so you can go off and tell your friends about it later? You want me to be humiliated, don't you? Your friends practically jizzed their pants when they found out I enrolled at McKinley. They're eating this up. They like that I'm miserable here. Well, you know what, Ling-Ling? I'm not going to let you embarrass me even further by pretending to be my friend, because I don't want you to be my friend. I can't stand you. You're fucking annoying and a stalker who won't leave me alone when I'm at my lowest. You hated my guts the other day, and now all of a sudden you want be BFFs? Fuck you!"

Tina was processing everything he was saying. If you took out the insults and the cruel comments, you can tell that Sebastian was really hurting inside and he was having trouble letting his emotions out. He probably didn't have anyone to really vent to, and Tina was probably the best he could get. So instead of getting offended and cussing him out, she chose to sit there and take it. He needed this. He needed to let out his frustrations.

"I do want to try and get to know you, though."

Sebastian buried his face into his hands in frustration. "Why are you doing this? I get it, alright? I'm an asshole and I like being an asshole. But you, you're a fucking nice girl. A good guy. Don't let Gayface and Sha-queer-a make you their little puppet and have you pretend that you like me and want to hold hands and be besties for life, only to leave me high and dry for all to see so everyone can laugh at how pathetic I've become." Tina shook her head at this and Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. "FINE! If you must know why I'm so angry and not farting out gay sunshine like Lady Hummel and Blaine, I'll tell you. Just to shut you the fuck up."

Tina inwardly cheered. She finally got him to break. Ten points for Gryffindor.

"I don't care that I got kicked out of Dalton; I could give two shits about that," Sebastian informed her, but his tone was still laced with venom and cruelty, "I'm angry because my dad kicked me out of the house." Tina's eyes widened in shocked. "He was tired of me being such a disappointment to him, what with me being gay and almost blinding Blaine and now this whole photo scandal. He got tired of it all and he was looking for the right excuse to kick me to the curb. So now, I have to live with my aunt, who thinks my lifestyle choice is an abomination to that invisible wizard that she calls God, and I have to attend that shit stain of a school where I get shoved into lockers, tossed into dumpsters, and ironically get acquainted with the many different flavors of slushies on a daily basis."

Tina was stunned silent. She didn't know what to say after hearing what the gay teen had to say. When he didn't get a response from the girl, Sebastian decided to continue his diatribe. "There! Now go call your friends and tell them what a loser I am. That I'm just like them now, only worse. Go ahead. Do it."

"I-I'm so sorry," she said sadly, looking at the boy with pity even though he specifically told her not to.

Sebastian clenched his fists, and Tina saw him do something uncharacteristic. He was starting to cry. His face was even redder than before and his sparkling green eyes were rimmed with tears that were threatening to spill at any given moment. "Sh-shut the fuck up!" he barked out, his voice starting to crack. "You don't care about me! So stop it already! Just fucking stop it!"

"I do care."

"NO, YOU DON'T!" he yelled to her, before quickly slumping into his seat when he received odd looks from strangers. "No one cares. I'm an asshole and I deserved it."

He didn't look at her at this point. He just started fidgeting with the corners of the newspaper, trying to distract himself from the fact that he had a momentary lapse in judgment and actually allowed himself to be vulnerable. If his father saw him right now, he would probably invite him to be his son again just so he could disown him for a second time. He was so pathetic right now that he actually confided in Panda Express of all people. She was the last person he'd ever think to be talking about something so personal with. Mostly because he'd forget that she was even around. The girl was practically wallpaper and no one even seemed to care she was there. Kind of like him except the only difference is that she has people who actually care about her. Not even his own family cared about him. Hell, the only person who even comes close to caring about him had tried to kill himself one time.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him, and looked up to see that she had gotten up from her place across the table and took a seat next to him just so he could give him a hug. What a fucking loser. A hug? _Fags hug_. That was the last thing his father said to him. Not "goodbye" or "I'll see you at Thanksgiving," just "Fags hug, and I'm not a fag." Tina was hugging him tightly and he almost found it comforting but he didn't want a hug so he tried to shove her off, but the annoying bitch wouldn't budge.

"Leave me alone," he moaned, and he hated himself for sounding so weak. He's never sounded weak, but lately things in his life have changed dramatically. "Please...just leave me alone."

Tina shook her head stubbornly and kept her arms around him. Eventually, he gave in and hugged her back. "I hate you," he cried, letting his tears fall down. "I hate you so much."

"It's okay," she said as she rubbed his back soothingly and let him stain her uniform with his tears.

**glee**

After he finished crying, Sebastian immediately went defensive and warned Tina to never tell anyone she saw him in such a state or there would be some serious consequences. The threat didn't mean anything because there was really nothing he could do to Tina that didn't resort to murder, so he was hoping the face he had on and the tone he used would scare the girl into never speaking about this. It was in vain, however, as Tina knew it was a hollow threat and that he wasn't going to do anything about if she did tell. She could simply go to New Directions and reveal what had gone on a few minutes ago and they could all joke at his expense and give him hell for it, but she decided never to utter a word about this.

Sebastian still didn't trust her, and he was waiting for Tina to say that she needed to use the bathroom so she could pull out her cell and laugh about how pathetic he was just now. He hated this feeling; of feeling so powerless. He knew she was going to tell them sooner or later. He was waiting for it. He shouldn't have told her all that; he's so stupid! His father was right, he is a disappointment. He can't do anything right. All the things he's ever accomplished in his life were for shallow prizes, like fucking the brains out of Blaine Anderson or winning a stupid singing competition. None of those goals were worthwhile, and didn't even get them anyway. What was he going to do with a Nationals trophy ten years later? Parters at law firms could give two shits if you can sing a high octave. And Blaine? His motto when it came to men was to hit it, then quit it. Fucking Blaine would just sedate the boner in his pants for a couple of hours before he jumped on to the next hot twink. His dad was right all along.

They both walked back to Spicy's where Tina asked her manager to give Sebastian a job as a bus boy. The man was kind enough to let the teen have the job without an interview and without experience, under the good word of his best employee. Sebastian finally had a job and he started work on the following Monday from 5 to 9. Tina and Sebastian exchanged numbers, although the ex-Warbler was still hesitant and untrusting. With a kind smile, she bid him a farewell.

"Yeah, whatever. See ya, Ling-Ling," he spat out before turning his heel.

"Bye Sebby," she said simply, unfazed by his remark.

Sebastian didn't want to admit it, but he was thankful that crazy Asian stalker got him the job he so desperately needed. Now he just had to figure out what he was going to do with his life. Law school, at this point, is out of the question and a distant memory. Maybe he could go to community college or something. Ugh, just the thought of attending something so common and poor, it made him want to shoot himself. He hated this life. He still had half of a mind to go back to his father and beg for his old life back. He wanted it so bad. He was tired of taking public transportation instead of his amazing black Porsche; he was tired of eating food that came out of a can instead of a five-star cuisine made by the best chefs money can get; and he was tired of not being able to buy whatever he wanted. That was the best part of his old life. All he had to do was flash his gold card that his father paid for, and people were on their knees like little puppy dogs. But now, that's all over.

Several hours after he left the mall, he had received a text from Tina Wo Chan Li and rolled his eyes at the message.

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:28PM)  
_You know, I've always wanted a gay best friend._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:31PM)  
_Don't make me puke._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:32PM)  
_It's true though! :)_

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:36PM)  
_You expect me to be one of those gay guys who go on shopping sprees and tell you that you don't look fat in your jeans when in reality you look like a whale? Not my style, and you'd better believe I'd tell you that you look fat._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:37PM)  
_Aren't you sweet? *sarcasm*_

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:37PM)  
_I thought you were BFFs with Ellen Degeneres?_

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:39PM)  
_Kurt's really just closer to Rachel and Mercedes than he is to me._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:40PM)  
_What about Blaine?_

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:42PM)  
_He's more of a guy's guy. Not really one to hang with the girls. And if he did, his BFF would probably be Santana since they're pretty close._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:43PM)  
_I should've known when he showed up to Warbler practice that fateful day wearing that ridiculous cardigan ensemble that he clearly had no taste in fashion or friends._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:44PM)  
_Santana's really not that bad when you get to know her..._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:44PM)  
_Don't make me laugh._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:45PM)  
_... kind of like you. I've been able to stomach a conversation with you for this long, haven't I? And I personally don't find you all that bad._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:48PM)  
_So when are you going to tell your friends I work as a bus boy?_

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:50PM)  
_When are you going to trust me that I won't?_

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:50PM)  
_I don't trust you at all._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:53PM)  
_Well you don't have a choice. Since I know all there is about you, I can either tell everyone or keep it a secret regardless if you trust me or not, so you might as well trust me when I say I won't tell them._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:53PM)  
_I hate you._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:53PM)  
_I hate you too._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:54PM)  
_But I kinda like you as well. :)_

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:54PM)  
_Whatever._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:56PM)  
_Do you like me too? As a friend I mean?_

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:57PM)  
_I can probably tolerate you long enough to not throw up after five seconds unlike with your idiotic friends._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 9:58PM)  
_Well I guess that's good to hear._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:06PM)  
_I'm sorry about what happened with your dad._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:07PM)  
_I'm sorry you're friends with Gayface Hummel._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:07PM)  
_Could you try and pretend to be nice?_

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:09PM)  
_I could, but I won't._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:10PM)  
_You'll come around._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:13PM)  
_OMG! You should join New Directions!_

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:15PM)  
_Of all the stupid ideas I've ever heard, that one takes the cake. And I'm the son of a politician._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:17PM)  
_Come on! It'll be good for you to make amends with the people you've hurt._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:18PM)  
_It's too late for me._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:18PM)  
_No it's not. It's never too late._

Sebastian frowned. That was the same thing Jeff told him. Stupid annoying people with their cheeriness and optimism. Something in Sebastian wanted to tell them that life is not fair and that everything is going to go wrong and the world is full of hellfire and demons. And the idea of angels and sunshine and talking animals is just a stupid fantasy for little kids and morons. But alas, like with Jeff, Sebastian couldn't muster up the words to be so insulting. His black heart wasn't completely in it like it usually was.

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:23PM)  
_Yes it is. People like me don't get second chances._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:24PM)  
_Yes they do. I already like you :)_

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:28PM)  
_Just stop. Please._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:29PM)  
_What's wrong?_

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:33PM)  
_I can't take this game you're trying to play. As girly as it sounds, I don't want to get hurt. My friends at Dalton were never my friends. The only person who liked me at that school is not allowed to be around sharp objects._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:33PM)  
_I'm sorry. :(_

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:33PM)  
_No you're not._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:33PM)  
_Yes I am._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:34PM)  
_Why? Even if trusted you, your friends wouldn't want us to be friends._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:35PM)  
_I missed the memo where I needed their permission on who I'm friends with._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:42PM)  
_Why are you going out of your way to be my friend? Are you that desperate?_

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:44PM)  
_Probably._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:45PM)  
_Lol_

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:45PM)  
_:)_

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:47PM)  
_Sebby, if you just tried, things could turn around for you. You've given up way too easily and resigned yourself to a miserable life._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:48PM)  
_I've resigned because I'm smart enough to realize that my life is over. I fucked up and there's no going back._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:49PM)  
_And don't call me that._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:53PM)  
_You know, the Sebby I always thought I knew from watching you try and sabotage us all those times would never give up._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:54PM)  
_Well then you clearly never know me in the first place._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:55PM)  
_And stop fucking calling me that._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:56PM)  
_So why don't you prove me wrong then? You're just going to be a loser?_

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:56PM)  
_That's exactly what I'm going to be._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:57PM)  
_Too bad. I guess I'll tell everyone about what you told me and how you cried like a little bitch._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 10:59PM)  
_You do that and you will regret the day you were born._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 11:00PM)  
_I won't if you promise to join ND_

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 11:02PM)  
_You think you can blackmail me? I'm a Smythe, Connie Chung. Terrorism is practically embedded in my DNA._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 11:04PM)  
_Join or I'll tell._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 11:04PM)  
_You're not going to tell. You don't have it in you._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 11:05PM)  
_Oh so you do trust me then?_

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 11:05PM)  
_I didn't say that._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 11:07PM)  
_Well, clearly if you knew all along that I was never going to tell, that means you knew I was telling the truth when I said you could trust me, so obviously you knew you could trust me._

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 11:10PM)  
_I hate you._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 11:10PM)  
_I hate you too. :P_

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 11:13PM)  
_I have to go to bed. We'll talk about my audition for Losers R Us later._

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 11:13PM)  
_Yay! :)_

**From**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 11:15PM)  
_Goodnight Sebby :)_

Several long minutes later, Sebastian found himself absentmindedly typing up a reply that was surprisingly not something he would normally say. Especially after her using that God forsaken nickname that made him seem like some kind of teddy bear. He sighed to himself. What an annoying, little, Asian pain in the ass. Though he had to admit, she was kind of nice for a stalker... He hit the send button and immediately went to bed.

**To**: Ling-Ling (Feb 25 11:37PM)  
_Good night, Ling-Ling._

* * *

**Author's Comments**: A little dramatic, IMO, but I like it. How cute! Sebastian and Tina have nicknames for each other. And why is he so worried about ND finding out he's working as a bus boy? It's not a big deal, but it is Seb. Right now, I'm seeing this story as a 10-chapter fic, but that could easily change. Anyway, leave a review as they are much appreciated.


End file.
